Hesitate Part 8
by honkytonk-babe3
Summary: Raphael has been taken captive by Josh and Bishop. The girls have learned the turtles' identity. And something is happening to Sukari! What will be the outcome? Rated for violence and sexual content. Please read and review!


**Hello! Here is part eight! Hope you enjoy it, and yes, things will get a lot more interesting once I have everything in place. I'd like to thank all of my faithful readers and my few reviewers. Just seeing that my stories are being read makes my day.**

Caught

Josh stepped out from behind a tree with a dart gun pointed strait at Raphael. Raph glared at him and stood in front of Sukari who was still too weak from the change to stand.

"Apparently da stupid bitch failed ta tell ya dat," Josh said with disgust.

"What are ya talkin' about?" Raph demanded.

"Didn't ya hear, Raph? She's engaged." Raph's face went white, flustered.

"W-what da… who?!" Josh raised and cocked the gun.

"Me," he said before pulling the trigger. The dart hit Raphael in the shoulder at blazing speed.

"NOO!" Sukari screamed when Raph hit the ground, unconscious. Josh walked over to Sukari and looked down at her in complete rage and disgust. A few commandoes came out of the bushes and collected Raph's limp body. Josh bent down and grabbed Sukari's hair and yanked her to her feet. She howled and lashed out at him, catching his cheek with her claws. He yelped and dropped her. "Let him go!" She got up and ran towards the men who were loading Raphael into a truck and took one of them down. She came on top of him and slit his throat with her nails. Her eyes turned back into red-circled blazes at the sight of his fresh, warm blood. She tackled a few others who all suffered the same fate as the first.

Josh attacked her with all of his strength before she could get to Raphael. He jumped on her back and smashed her into the ground. He pulled out his gun and held it to her head as he pinned her to the dirt.

"Don't move," he growled. His cheek dripped with blood that landed over Sukari's right eye. Her eyes opened slowly and the red circle faded slightly as she watched Bishop's men throw Raphael into the back of a truck. She screamed at them in inaudible words. Josh lifted her off the ground as she struggled in his harsh grasp. He walked over to the truck-the gun never leaving the side of Sukari's head. He got to the truck and tossed her in. She immediately ran in Raphael's direction, but men grabbed her before she was able to touch him. Josh climbed into the truck and walked over to the struggling girl.

"Stop, Sukari," he said to her. She only struggled harder. "I'm warnin' ya, girl, if ya don't stop strugglin' and calm da hell down," he pointed his gun at Raphael's head "he'll wake up with a bullet in his chest." Sukari immediately stopped struggling and looked up at Josh with tears in her eyes.

"You son of a bitch," she whispered to him. Josh slapped her.

"Shut your fucking mouth," he said, spit in every word. He looked up at the commandoes who had a hold on her. "Lock her up."

The men dragged Sukari to the front of the truck and tossed her into a certain cage. They locked the door. Sukari curled up in the corner furthest away from the cage door. She gazed at Raphael's body and burst out sobbing.

"Would ya shut da hell up?" Josh yelled at her through the bars.

"What do you want with him, Josh?" Sukari cried, "a little revenge for a damn broken nose or the fact that he likes me?!"

"Neither, actually," Josh said through gritted teeth. "Ya think I'm stupid? He's one of da turtles! D'ya think I'd pass up dis chance? Just wait till Bishop sees dis!"

"No!" Sukari screamed. "He'll kill him!"

"One can hope," Josh smirked. Sukari's eyes went wide and she looked back down at Raphael.

"Josh," she said after a few minutes, "if Raphael dies, I will never rest until you die in return. That is a promise." Josh smirked again.

"Bishop will probably kill ya anyway for havin' any kinda infatuation with one of his most hated enemies. Ya won't have a chance. Don't worry, though; we'll be sure ta bury ya both together."

Sukari widened her eyes and looked back down at Raphael in horror. Josh turned his head and looked at him too. Something dark crossed over in his eyes and he walked over to Raphael's body. With all of his strength, he reared back and kicked Raphael's ribs as hard as possible. Sukari jumped up and ran to the door of the cage, screaming at Josh to stop. He didn't though. He kept kicking and stomping on Raphael's rib cage. Sukari kept screaming until a few Purple Dragons came and grabbed her through the bars. They put duct tape over her mouth and pushed her back. Josh continued his brutal attack. He finally stopped when he heard a few loud, sickening cracks. Sukari struggled to take the tape off of her mouth without her nails cutting her face. Josh turned to face Sukari again, smiling.

"_That_ was revenge for da broken nose and da crush he has on ya," he said with scorn in his voice. Sukari finally ripped the tape off of her mouth and screamed at Josh again.

"You fucking bastard! I swear to God, I'll fucking kill you!"

"Shut up!" Josh screamed in her face. "Ya knew dis was comin'! 'Sides, dis is nothin' compared ta what I'm gonna do when we get home!" Sukari stepped back and gazed at Raphael.

"Do you wanna know what I'm going to do when I get out of this cage?" She asked Josh scornfully, Josh sneered.

"What's dat?'

"I'm going to rebreak your nose," Sukari said with her teeth clenched.

Pain Without Love

The truck finally pulled into the driveway of Bishop's facility. When Josh opened the backdoor of the truck, Bishop was standing there, his eyes immediately falling on Sukari, who was glaring back at him through the cage bars. He looked down at Raphael's still-limp body.

"Need I ask?" he said.

"I doubt that would be necessary," Sukari said to him in an annoyed tone.

"You be quiet," Josh ordered, pointing at Sukari. He signaled to a few commandoes and they came and grabbed Raphael's body.

"Be careful!" Sukari shouted. Josh had already done enough damage to Raphael's rib cage.

"Shut up," Josh told her as he bent to unlock the door to her cage. She stepped back. When he got the door open, Sukari stepped forward until she was a foot away from her fiancée. It took merely two seconds for her fist to fly into Josh's face. "What the fuck?!" Josh screamed as he fell, holding his nose.

"Did you think I was kidding?" Sukari said with an evil gleam in her eyes. Bishop jumped into the truck and was just about to hit her when she caught his hand and flipped him onto his back. "Believe me, sir, I've had enough of that tonight and he had it coming." Bishop and Josh both got up and watched Sukari as she jumped out of the truck.

"Josh, what happened?" Bishop asked him.

"I found her in Central Park lyin' next ta dat guy," Josh replied.

"Isn't that the boy who she's taken a liking to?"

"Yeah, and get dis, he's one of da turtles." Bishop stopped short and stared at Josh.

"He's one of them?" Bishop asked with his teeth clenched. Josh smirked and nodded.

"Kari knew dis whole time, too." Bishop straitened himself up and looked over at Sukari as she was walking to the side courtyard where they had taken Raphael to the side door. He noticed that she was bruised on her lower back and she was slightly limping. He didn't acknowledge that it could be her back because she would've healed by now.

"Joshua," Bishop said, "you didn't hurt her, did you?"

"Not much," Josh replied. "I had ta pin her down 'cause she killed a few of our men."

"She _killed_ them?" Bishop said.

"Yeah. She slit their throats with her nails."

"Shit," Bishop said. "Was there anything else?"

"Her eyes glowed red again. What's dat about, anyway?"

"She's gaining all of her powers. That's why I told you not to hurt her, Joshua. Anything could set her off."

Suddenly, they both heard a blood-curdling scream pierce the sky. They jumped out of the truck and ran towards the noise. When they got to the courtyard, they saw it. Sukari was floating in the air about ten feet off the ground surrounded by a blinding blue light. She was screaming as the light seemed to electrocute her. The light soon let up and set her gently back on the ground. She lay there until Bishop walked over to her and stood over her. Josh went inside to help with which cell to lock Raphael in. Bishop stared down at Sukari until she slowly opened her eyes. There was a small glow to them, not red, but bright.

"What's happening to me?" she asked weakly.

"You're gaining all of your powers," Bishop replied softly. He held no emotion in his eyes as he looked at her. "Which one is he?"

"What?" she asked as she looked up at him.

"Which turtle is he?" Bishop stared her down with hard eyes. Sukari looked away from him.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she said. Bishop brought his foot down on her face. A dull thud followed by a sharp cry was heard. Sukari held her snout in pain and squinted her eyes shut.

"Don't you dare lie to me! I know he's one of them! Which one?!" Bishop shouted. Sukari didn't reply. Bishop reached down and grabbed her hair and began to drag her. Ignoring her shrieks of agony, he tossed her into a large, foot deep, near-by puddle from the rain that had let up an hour ago. He knew that Sukari was afraid of water because she couldn't swim and had nearly drowned when she was seven. The water covered her snout for a moment and she jumped and tried to get out of the puddle, but Bishop kicked her back down. She tried once more and ended up tripping. Bishop got out the little remote and Sukari trembled. "Last chance, girl, tell me what you know about them or die." Sukari knew she wouldn't die from this, but she could do the math; water+ metal+ electricity= unfathomable pain. She couldn't give Raphael's family away, though. If Bishop knew certain things about them, he would not hesitate to kill them, she didn't care what he had promised her at first. Yes, at first she had been trying to find out stuff about the turtles for Bishop, but only because he had promised her freedom. Now, however, she didn't care. She closed her eyes and braced herself for agony that came within seconds.

We Meet Again

"Will someone explain to me again why we are walkin' in the sewers?" Mona asked.

"Because, Mona," Carolie said, "I saw Raphael and Sukari in Central park when Josh came out and shot Raphael and tossed him into a truck. I ran away when he threw Sukari in after him. We need assistance if we're gonna help them."

"I know that," Mona said in annoyance. "I meant, why are we in the SEWERS?"

"Because," Raj chimed in, "I can sense their presence down here."

"And I," Carolie, who had turned her nose into a dog's snout, said, "can smell their scent."

"Correction," Mona smirked, "you," she pointed at Raj, "can sense _Leonardo's_ presence, and you," she pointed at Carolie, "can smell _Michelangelo's _scent." She poked Carolie's snout. Carolie twitched and rubbed it.

"So?" she said in her high-pitched voice. "You haven't stop talking about _Donatello_ since you met him. And here I thought you hated men."

It was true. Mona had always hated men. Her mother had gotten raped by a Purple Dragon which caused her to get pregnant with Mona. Her mom died awhile after Mona's seventh birthday. Mona herself had been raped by a very specific Purple Dragon: Josh Mason himself. He and Mona had been in a foster home together when he was sixteen and she was thirteen.

_(Flashback)_

_Mona wandered around her foster building, trying to avoid her foster parents. They kept trying to get her to play with everyone else, but she never played nice with others. She turned a corner on the side of the building and saw someone, which made her jump back. She peeked around the wall and saw a boy who was leaning with his back against the building and smoking a cigarette. He was well built, tall, muscular, with sandy-blonde hair that was constricted under a black flat-bill hat and cool, gray eyes. He was wearing a white, wife-beater, tank-top and loose-fit jeans. He was very attractive, but Mona felt a dark aura around him and turned to walk away._

"_Hey!" Mona turned slightly and saw that the boy had noticed her. He pushed himself off the building wall and put the cigarette out. "Don't ya know dat it ain't polite ta stare?" His voice practically dripped with entertained sarcasm. Mona turned fully, staring at the ground and shuffled her feet._

"_Sorry," she said. "I didn't mean to stare." A small blush came to her face. She heard crunching of the gravel as the boy stepped closer. She stepped back a little and looked up at him, hands in pockets and green eyes glazed over. He was very attractive. It wasn't until he got a good look at her face that he chuckled._

"_No problem," he said with a disturbing smile and he put his hand out. "I'm Josh." Mona looked at his hand for a moment before giving hers._

"_Mona," she said._

"_Mona," Josh repeated with a wicked little smile. "Wanna see something, Mona?"_

"_What?" asked Mona, curious._

"_It's a surprise," Josh said. He motioned her to follow him and he led her to the narrow vacant lot behind the building. He stopped and Mona passed him, looking for anything interesting that could be what he wanted to show her. When she didn't see anything, she turned around and realized that he was two inches away from her and still advancing. _

"_Josh?" she asked as she backed up. Josh grabbed her shoulders and thrust her against the wall with great force. She yelped in pain and shock when her body made contact with the concrete._

"_I've seen ya around and thought ya looked pretty fun. I wanna see if I can get a good ride out of you. Now keep quiet while I play." Mona looked at him in petrified fear._

"_Josh, let me go!" she cried. He slapped her, surprising her._

"_I said keep quiet," he snarled as he threw her to the ground. He came on top of her and she kicked his shoulder hard and pushed him backwards. She started to get up, but Josh tackled her. She screamed, but was hit with a heavy force on her head. He undid her jeans and ripped off her underwear. He undid his own jeans and forced her legs apart. He put himself between her legs and paused, seeing her eyes glued to his, pleading him not to do it. She didn't say anything, only stared and whimpered. He suddenly thrust himself inside her and she yelled out in pain. He didn't stop there, only continued; faster and faster, harder and harder. She gasped in pain each time he hit. She didn't dare move or try to escape, just lay there, waiting for this horrible event to be over. She was unable to answer anything he said. Every dirty phrase, cuss word, or demeaning name he threw at her she refused to notice or say anything back. She was in too much shock and pain to move unless he moved her. He scratched her face, messed up her hair, and stained her clothes. Each time he hit was just as painful as every scratch and punch he served._

_He was suddenly off of her. Mona looked up at him and watched as he put his jeans back on and tossed her clothes next to her. He looked over at her once he was dressed and there was something there, something in his gray eyes, something that Mona couldn't place, but it made her shudder and her heart race faster. He soon looked away and headed for the vacant lot exit. Mona watched him leave, praying that he wouldn't decide he wanted more and come back._

_(End of Flashback)_

Mona shook the painful memory out of her head. That was the day she had learned what guys truly are; what they really want.

"Mona?" Carolie asked. Mona looked up and gazed at her friends through solemn eyes. They didn't know about that day. Mona never told them and she most likely never would.

"I'm fine, Care," she finally said. Raj was staring at her, trying to read her thoughts. Being a psychic, Raj was able to read minds, sense presences, and see visions. Mona, however, was perfectly capable of blocking her out. She hated it when Raj was picking through her mind. It made her feel like she was being dissected. Raj scowled and turned.

"Let's keep moving," she said simply. They all started walking again, until Mona stopped again.

"Wait," she said, her voice on high alert.

"Mona, we have to keep moving," Raj urged.

"No," Mona said firmly, "we're being followed."

"What?" Carolie asked as she sniffed the air. Her eyes went wide. "She's right!"

At that moment, three beings jumped down across the tunnel from the girls. Mona pulled out her buck knife instantly and pounced on the purple masked one. Raj pulled out a thin but strong chain and swung it at the blue masked one. Carolie transformed herself into the orange masked one and attacked, mirroring his movements.

"Wait!" shouted the blue one. Raj swung the chain at him and caught his wrists together. She pulled and he fell face-down. Raj jumped onto his shell. "Ow!"

"Who the hell are you and why are you following us!?" she demanded.

"Raj, it's us!" he shouted. "Leo, remember?!" Raj stared down at him and looked at his face. She saw his eyes, the warm hazel staring back at her in shock, and stepped right off of him. She helped him up and unraveled her chain from his wrists. She looked over at Mona and Carolie and saw them still fighting the other two turtles.

"Girls! Stop!" she cried. They pulled off a little. Mona held her buck knife to the purple-clad turtle's neck and looked over at Raj.

"Why?!" she shouted.

"It's the guys from school," Raj replied softly. "Look at their eyes."

Mona looked at the purple-clad turtle's eyes, saw the navy blue color, and backed off immediately. Carolie saw the baby blue color of the orange-clad turtle's and reverted back to her human form. Mona put her knife away.

"How?" she asked.

"How what?" Leonardo asked.

"How are you guys turtles?"

"Believe it or not," Donatello said, "we were born this way, well, more accurately, _created_ like this."

"How do you guys change into humans?" Carolie asked.

"With these awesome rings," Michelangelo said. "These things are like video game-level stuff!" He pulled his ring out and showed the girls.

"Just like Sukari!" Carolie said. Leo's eyes darkened and Raj noticed. She listened, trying to hear what he was thinking, but he was apparently very good at blocking people out of his mind.

"Leonardo," she said, "what's wrong?"

"Nothing," he said simply. "Come on. We'll take you girls to our place."

"Okay," the girls all said in unison.

"How'd you guys know where we lived?" Mikey asked.

"We didn't," Raj replied with a friendly little smile.

Bonding

"Raph is where?!" Leo shouted, jumping up from his chair.

"I told you, Leo," Carolie said, "he was in Central Park with Sukari and Josh Mason shot him with a dart. He and Sukari are most likely at Bishop's facility."

"I knew Sukari was trouble," Leo said. The girls all looked at him with shock.

"How could you say that?" Mona asked, trying to keep her voice low.

"I saw her talking to some Purple Dragons as if they were acquaintances. She was talking about us!"

"Are you just plain stupid?" Mona shouted. "Do ya really think that Sukari's plotting against you guys?!"

"Mona," Raj said with her hand up. If Mona got worked up, all hell would break loose.

"No!" Mona shouted. "How dare you think that! Sukari would never do anything like that if there was another choice!"

"Okay!" Donny said loudly. "Let's just all calm down now. Leo and Mona, please sit down. Leo, clearly the girls are scared for their friend and we have to help Raph. If we're just going to sit here screaming at each other, though, we won't get anything done at all." Mona and Leo looked at Donny for a moment and sat back down.

"Now then," Donny continued, "are you ladies going to help us?" Mona opened her mouth but Raj spoke before she could say anything.

"We plan to save them with or without your help. Sukari is like our youngest sister to us and we know that Raphael is your brother so you are bound to save him eventually. We just thought that maybe we could get more done if we just combined forces."

"Of course we're going to help," Leo said. "Raph's our brother and who knows what Bishop could be doing to him at this point in time?"

"Well then," Raj said, getting up, "we should get to planning." Leo got up and led her to the kitchen table so they could talk. Mona got up and followed Donny to his lab. Carolie got up and wandered around. She had seen Mikey go into a room earlier and walked towards that room. When she got to the door of the room, she peeked in and saw Mikey lying on his bed, in his turtle form, reading a comic book with headphones over his ears. Care walked in and over to his side. He didn't look up, or even notice her for that matter. She stood next to him for a few minute and he still didn't look up. She tapped his shoulder once and he practically threw his comic book with a startled yell. Carolie giggled as he fumbled with the headphones and put them away.

"Carolie!" he said once he found his voice. "How'd ya get in here?"

"You didn't close the door," she replied, smiling.

"Oh yeah," Mikey said, blushing.

"I figured you were the kind of guy who reads comic books," Carolie stated, staring at his closet, which was overflowing with comic books and video games. When she saw a certain book, her eyes lit up and sparkled with wonder. She picked it up. "I can't believe you have the latest issue of the Justice League! Isn't the Silver Century just amazing?!"

"You know comics?" Mikey asked in astonishment, sitting up.

"You bet I do," Carolie beamed. "My favorite superhero was only featured a few times, though."

"Which one?"

"The Turtle Titan." Mikey blushed.

"Really? He's your favorite?"

"Absolutely! I love his mask and his shellular weapons!" Mikey laughed at her word choice. "What?"

"Dudette, I love that word! That was a total boss word!" They both started talking about comics and heroes, debating on which was the fastest or strongest, laughing, and just having a great time with each other.

…

"What's this?" Mona asked, pointing to a strange object on Donny's lab table.

"I'm upgrading our family's vehicle. That is the voice-activated machine so I won't have to take the time to press buttons," Donny replied.

"Wow," Mona said, her eyes glazing over. She looked at a shell shaped, walkie-talkie looking thing. "What's this?" Donny sighed silently.

"That's Mikey's shell cell that I have to fix yet again because he keeps telling it to self destruct or dropping it in the pool."

"Oh," Mona said. She gazed at another machine that resembled a small T-rex. "What's that?" Donny put his screwdriver down-harder than he meant to-in frustration. "Am I annoying you?"

"No," Donny said, "you're fine." Mona smirked. She walked over to where Donny was working and stood behind him. She looked over his shoulder t the machine he was working on.

"What's that?" she asked, making him jump. He turned around and she stepped back a bit. "Am I annoying you yet?" Donny gritted his teeth. He was very annoyed by this point.

"Are you trying to?" he asked as calmly as he could.

"Possibly," Mona smirked at him. "I like to test people's tempers just to see how far someone has to go to get them to snap. Sick, right?"

"Not really," Donny replied, turning back around. "I'm used to being teased by the guys at school, so it's gonna take a lot for you to get me to lose it."

"Just 'cause you're damn smart doesn't make you a target or a nerd. It just makes ya damn smart. I hate people who make fun of the people that actually know what they're doing and then ask them for help when they need it."

"Weren't you just teasing me now?" Donny asked as he shot her a look that said, plain as day, 'Really?'

"No," Mona said back, "I was _testing_ you. There's a big difference." Donny smiled, amused.

"In that case," he said, "why don't I take care of your boredom by showing you what it is that I'm doing? Therefore, you won't be 'testing' me anymore." Mona laughed and nodded. The two worked on a bunch of little things together.

…

"Wouldn't a more tactical plan be to set a trap?" Raj asked.

"How?" Leo asked back. "Bishop will be able to predict anything we do with all of those guards and sensors."

"Then why don't we do something _un_predictable? We can't just run in there, weapons waving. We need something tactical and logical."

"We can't spend too much time planning things out perfectly, either. We've negotiated with Bishop before, we sure as hell can do it again."

"Bishop will not negotiate anything when it comes to Sukari. She is far too valuable to him; and with Raphael in his custody, he will have no need to strike a deal. He'll be the one calling the shots because all he has to do is threaten him."

Raj and Leo continued to go back and forth, back and forth. They sounded like an old married couple with the way they were arguing. However, in their heads, they were both formulating the same plan that they needed to save their family members.

Choices

Bishop walked over to Sukari, who lay unmoving in the middle of the puddle. He dragged her out and dropped her on her back. He knelt down and checked her pulse. To his utter surprise, she still had one, and it was steady, yet slow. How?! He had shocked her for at least ten minutes while she was in the water.

Completely pissed off, he lifted her up, slung her over his shoulder, and walked inside. Once he reached her room, he put her on her bed, not gently. He walked out of her room, locking the door behind him. He walked down to the basement and opened the door to the large room that Sukari had broken out of last night. Josh was shackling Raphael's wrists to the wall in the same place where he had whipped Sukari. Raphael's jacket was getting stained from the blood that was still tainting the wall. Raphael's head was dangling forward and his legs were strait out in front of him. Every few seconds he let out a little moan. Bishop walked over to Josh, standing next to him and staring down at Raphael.

"Which one is he?" he asked.

"Raphael," Josh replied, his eyes never leaving the teenager in front of him. Bishop nodded once, spying the ring on Raphael's finger.

They suddenly heard a louder moan coming from Raphael. His head moved to the other side. His fists clenched and his legs moved so they were bent at the knee. He let out a gasp of pain and his abdomen flinched. His gasp turned into a concealed yell and the back of his head hit the wall. He opened his eyes slowly, his pupils dilated from the drug that was in the darts. His eyes were watering from the pain his ribs were causing him. He glared when he saw Bishop and Josh staring down at him.

"Good to see you again, Raphael," Bishop said with an evil smirk.

"Feelin' ain't mutual," Raphael replied through gritted teeth and tight lips. His ribs were killing him (he still didn't know why his ribs were broken). Josh chuckled and knelt in front of Raphael. He put his thumb on the ribs that he had broken and Raph flinched. Raph looked Josh strait in the eye with warning and the tiniest hint of pleading. With a sadistic smile, Josh pushed his thumb against Raph's ribs. Raphael's legs jerked spastically and he squinted his eyes shut and gritted his teeth.

"If ya scream," Josh said, "I'll stop."

"Fuck you!" Raphael shouted at him. Josh's smile grew and he pushed harder. Raph's fists clenched harder and blood began to leak from in between his fingers. A scream was building in his throat, but he pushed it down stubbornly. He'd choked in front of this asshole, but he would never scream in front of him; especially if he was demanding it. Never! Not in a million years!

Josh soon grew impatient and pushed ever harder. Raphael still refused to scream, but his eyes overflowed and his tears dove down his cheeks. His arms were coating with blood from his hands. Josh glared.

"Scream, dammit!" He shouted as he punched Raph's ribs as hard as he could. Raph let out a yell and bit his lip. His eyes clenched shut. Josh finally gave up on the ribs and began mercilessly punching Raph in the face, abdomen, and kidneys. After a few minutes of short cries from Raphael and grunts of effort from Josh, Bishop finally pulled Josh away, but not before Josh served an uppercut to Raph's jaw, causing Raph's head to move upwards and smack against the wall. Josh struggled in Bishop's hold.

"Joshua!" Bishop yelled, getting part of Josh's attention. "He's had enough. Perhaps he's prepared to answer a few questions for us." Josh calmed down and Bishop let him go. Bishop knelt where Josh had and Raph looked at him tiredly through one swollen black-eye and the other with a cut above it. "Where is the rest of your family, Raphael?"

"Die in hell, ya creepy jackass," Raph replied. Bishop grabbed Raph's hair and pushed his head roughly against the wall.

"You will answer me," he said through clenched teeth.

"Wanna bet?" Bishop's hand flew in an arc and he smacked Raph across the temple. Raph yelled out and blood flew out from between his lips. Bishop grabbed Raphael's jaw and pulled it to face him.

"I have ways to make you talk, you pathetic reptile," Bishop growled. He looked over at Josh and nodded once. Josh nodded back and left the room.

**I do realize that this one was a lot longer than my other chapters, hope that's okay. The chapters are going to be getting a bit longer just so I can get things going. The first chapter of When Wings are Cut is more of a preview to the sequel of Hesitate and I'm not going to continue it until this story is done. Please read and review my friends!**


End file.
